My True Valentine
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: A short story about love. Summary: Po is chosen to lead the couple's at the Valentine's festival. Who will dance with him? Sucky story. But please read and review! Happy Velentine's day!


**My True Valentine.**

**By CookieM2012**

**Enjoy!**

Po could barely contain his excitement.

_He_, the Dragon Warrior was doing an important role at the annual Valentine's dance tonight.

_He was going to lead the first sweet couple's dance!_

But the most exciting thing was, he was going to find out who he was going to dance with! Shifu made sure the panda never find out until the night the dance was taking place, little did the panda and the partner realized, that something magnificent was going to happen on the night that Cupid struck them both the arrows...

Poisoned with Love.

Everyone was burning with curiosity when they found out. Even master Tigress herself found this situation triggering.

"It's like a mystery!" Viper said that morning at breakfast, while Po was out if the room.

"Yeah. When I see this girl and Po starts dating her, I'll sing 'And they call it Mysterious Love!' When I see them together! And I'll call the lucky woman 'Mysterious Babe'." Said Mantis.

"You will do no such thing." Said Viper, hissing a little as she said so.

"I'm joking Viper. Jeez... you always over react at everything I say!" Said Mantis, rolling his eyes.

"You two fight like a married couple you know that?" Said Tigress, turning her head towards the insect and serpent.

"Hey! We're not like a married couple!" Viper argued.

"Yeah, that's you and Po, on the contrary, if I must say Tigress," said Mantis poshly... and a little unwisely at the same time. Tigress threatened him with a growl. But Crane aided to her side immediatly.

"Cut her some slack guys." He said. "You know what Tigress is going through at the moment,"

Everyone nodded.

"How are you feeling anyway Tigress?" Asked Monkey. Tigress rubbed her forehead.

"Better. Headache's still there, few muscle aches since starting training again for the first time in a while, but I'll be OK for tonight." She answered. He has been a while since Shen's defeat, and it also has been a while since Tigress was in training. Her injuries from Shen's canon were more severe then the others, so she was pulled out of physical training for a while, confined to complete bed rest. But made a fast recovery. Just in time for the Love Heart's festival, and good thing too, because Shifu had a big surprize in store for her. He pulled her out away from her friends to tell her about it. She was all wide eyed and silent after she was finished. Every time she looked at Po...

She smiled.

* * *

***That night... at the Festival.***

Po and the others (excluding Tigress) made their way down the Village for the festival.

"Has anyone seen Tigress?" Asked Crane, dressed up in a silver hat and red pants.

"No." Said Mantis, who was wearing nothing special, because there was nothing his size.

"No Po. Sorry." Said Monkey, who wore red and gold coloured pants.

"Last time i saw her she was talking to Shifu again." Said Viper, wearing two red roses on her head.

Po was wearing black pants and red shirt with the Yin and Yang symbol on the back. Everyone was wishing him liluck with the couples dance.

."And you never know Po," said aviper. "This girl could be your one true love!"

"Yeah... maybe..." said Po slowly.

Soon it was time for the dance, and Po awaited for his partner to come onto the dance floor, reciting everything in his head on what he was going to say to the girl.

"Citizen's of the Valley of Peace," Shifu announced. "Tonight, our Dragon Warrior will be leading the couples first dance with someone who is also important to our society."

There were mumbles about who this person was. Then everyone clapped and cheered. Po stared. Tigress made her way towards him in a black and white dress that went all the way to the ground, and slightly trailing off a little too.

"Hello Dragon Warrior..." she said, blushing slightly.

"Woah... Ti... you look so..." Po gulped before whispering "beautiful".

Tigress blushed deeply this time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Master Po and Tigress will now start the couple's first dance." Shifu said. Po was jumping about inside.

"Shall we?" He said. Tigress smiled.

"With pleasure."

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, and waltzed in time with the music.

* * *

_***Song***_

_I see the questions in your eyes_  
_I know what's weighing on your mind_  
_But you can be sure I know my part_  
_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_  
_You'll only cry those happy tears_  
_And though I'll make mistakes_  
_I'll never break your heart_

_I swear_  
_By the moon and stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear_  
_Like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can_  
_I'll build your dreams with these two hands_  
_We'll hang some memories on the wall_  
_And when there's silver in your hair_  
_You won't have to ask if I still care_  
_'Cause as time turns the page_  
_My love won't age at all_

_I swear_  
_By the moon and stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear_  
_Like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_

_I swear_  
_By the moon and stars in the sky_  
_I'll be there_  
_I swear_  
_Like the shadow that's by your side_  
_I'll be there_  
_For better or worse_  
_Till death do us part_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_I swear_  
_I swear_

* * *

And after that night, Po and Tigress vowed to stay together...

Til death does them part...

The end

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't my best! **

**I was meaning to work on it today, but i had to get presents for a certain someone! Hope y'all have a great valentines day ㈳6㈳5㈳2㈴2 ㈴5㈵6**


End file.
